A Daughter's Tale
by Lady Josephine of Cheapside
Summary: The story of Will and Jocelyn's daughter Josephine. After the death of her father can the young girl fill his shoes and keep her family's honor? Please review if you take the time to read, even if you think it is complete crap.
1. All For Honor

**Disclaimer:**

****

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

****

This story begins about a week after William dies. Jocelyn died when her twin children were very young. Kate and Wat helped Will raise children after their mother died. Christiana and Roland had married and moved to a small farm on the outskirts of London to raise a family. Chaucer has returned to London to teach and pursue his writing career.

``````````````````````````````````````````````` 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter One – All For Honor

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Lady Josephine Thatcher looked down at the granite headstone; tears streaked her ivory face. She knelt beside the grave and laid a single rose on the damp soil. "You'll finally be together again Father. I pray that I can be all you raised me to be. I know that it must have been hard for you raising me without Mother, especially after Joseph left and this may be a bit late but I think you did a great job. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do without you. I mean I know that I still have Kate and Wat, but it will never be the same." Her tears were falling faster now and she was finding it hard to hold it together. She jumped slightly at the unexpected touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Josie, it is getting late and I can't have you getting sick." Kate said softly. The Irish brunette had always been a sort of surrogate mother to Josephine.

The young blonde turned her watery brown eyes up to her friend, "What will I ever do without him Kate?"

"You'll manage my Josie, the same way your father did when your mother died." The older woman replied as she helped the distraught teenager up from the cold ground. "I know this is hard on you, but I know that you'll manage things here at the manor."

Josephine wiped her tears from her deep brown eyes and looked up at the large stone house in the distance. Her father had been born the son of a peasant thatcher in Cheapside, London, but he had made a small fortune competing in tournaments. He had been knighted by King Edward himself years ago when the King was still just the Black Prince of Whales. William had raised his children as best he could, after his dear wife Jocelyn had died succumbed to illness when her children were only two years old. Not quite sure what to do with a girl he decided to raise her in the same manner he planned on raising his son. Both children were trained in combat, and practiced for tournament competitions, although neither of them ever competed. Joseph had left home sometime ago to fight for the king's army; no one had heard from him since and presumed him to be dead.

When the two women reached the large manor house, they found Wat sitting on the stone hearth in front of a roaring fire clutching a parchment scroll with both hands. He looked up at the women with a sullen expression; "I'll be going to London to tell King Edward of Will's death. I'm sure he will wonder why his champion will not be competing in Paris next month."

Josephine shook her head; "You will do no such thing Wat. I have decided to compete in my father's place." Josephine stated with confidence.

Kate stepped forward, standing between the wiry redhead and the determined sixteen year old, "Oh no! That is impossible, women do not compete."

"Women are not blacksmiths either Kate and that never stopped you. I have trained for this my whole life, I know it is what my father would have wanted."

Wat stood up shaking his head and gripping the scroll tighter in his hand, "Will would have never allowed you to do such a thing. Besides how do you expect to hid the fact that you're a woman." He held up the scroll and pointed at Josephine's bosom, "Incase you've forgotten, you've got breasts!"

Josephine snatched the scroll from the man's grasp and closed the gap between them, staring at him defiantly; "Armor will cover that, and as for this," she said holding up the scroll before tossing it into the fire, "I will write my own letter to the king." She turned on the two elders with a proud gleam in her eyes; "If my father taught me one thing it was the importance of honor, I can not let my families die with."

"You can never pass for your father Josie." Kate replied gently trying to be the voice of reason.

"I have no intention of passing for my father, I will compete as his son."

Wat's face was beginning to change to the color of his hair as his anger with the teenager grew, "But you are not his son!"

Josephine raised an eyebrow as she snapped her head in his direction, "And you, Wat, are not my father. For all any of us know Joseph is dead, no one has heard from him in four years. You once risked your life to help my father change his stars Wat, now it is time to help change mine." Her expression softened as she sighed, "We all know that it was it was the money Father made at tournament that kept this household running all these years. How do you expect me to keep it up on my own? All we have is what my father left us, which can only go so far."

"Once you marry none of that will matter, you will take on your husbands wealth." Kate replied sensibly.

"And what if I never marry? I can not count on a union that may never happen Kate. There is no other way; I have to do this. I do not expect either of you to understand my decision, but I have to ask you to stand by it. I plan to send for Geoff as well. I will have a letter for you to deliver to his home on your way to London in the morning." With that last statement she turned her lean frame toward the stared and climbed them to her bedchamber leaving her companions alone.

Kate found it hard not to smile at the young girls determination, "She is every bit her father's daughter." She stated proudly as she watched Josephine cross the catwalk to her room.

Wat huffed and glared at Kate, "She'll get her self killed out there. She is not ready for a real competition. The other knights in the lists will slaughter her."

"It is our job to insure that doesn't happen Wat. She is every bit as strong and capable as her father she just needs guidance." She turned her eyes to the ground as she thought; "Do you think you could find your way to Roland's house?"

The redhead shook his head, "I think I can find it, why what have you got up your sleeve woman?"

Kate smiled at Wat, "I want you to go get him and tell him of her plans. If anyone can help guide her though this it would be Roland. I have heard that he and Christiana have a daughter nearly Josie's age, is it true?"

"Yeah, Lenior. Last time I saw her she was just a baby."

"I think that having someone her age around will help our Josie, it has been hard for her not knowing where her brother is, they were always so close." Kate sighed, "I think that it is time that we should be going on to bed, you will have a full day ahead of you tomorrow and I have a new suit of armor to forge." Kate walked out of the room leaving Wat alone to put out the fire. He knew that the scheme Josephine hatched could get them all killed if they were found out. It was the same risk he had taken once for her father, and he would take it again for the young girl. He knew that she shared his foul short temper.

With a defeated sigh Wat put out the fire and trudged down the hall to his room. He knew in the morning Josephine would have her letters ready and he would be sure to deliver them regardless of the consequences they may bring.


	2. Together Again

****

Disclaimer:

****

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

****

This story begins about a week after William dies. Jocelyn died when her twin children were very young. Kate and Wat helped Will raise children after their mother died. Christiana and Roland had married and moved to a small farm on the outskirts of London to raise a family. Chaucer has returned to London to teach and pursue his writing career.

``````````````````````````````````````````````` 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Two – Together Again

```````````````````````````````````````````````

Wat raised his hand and knocked on the oak door of Roland's home. The sun was just beginning to set. It had been a long ride to the small country farm, but it was the one task he had been assigned hat he was truly looking forward to. He had missed his friend Roland greatly over the years and was looking forward to seeing him again. A few moments later a young woman with ebony hair and deep brown eyes pulled the door open. She looked at the redheaded stranger questioningly, "May I help you sir?"

"Lenior? Is it really you? My word you were just a tiny baby last time I saw you." Wat commented as he looked at the slender beauty before him.

"Should I know you?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't expect that you could remember. Is your father home?"

"Yes sir, he is in the stable, follow me, I'll show you the way." She stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind her. "We had a new colt born last night and Father has been tending to him, I don't think he will live long, despite my father's best efforts." She explained as she led the lanky man to the horse stable behind the home. She pushed open the heavy door, "Father, you have a visitor." She called looking over one of the high inner stable walls.

"Well send him in Lenior and ask your mother to come give me a hand." Roland's voice bellowed through the barn causing Wat to laugh a bit. Hearing the familiar sound the round man stood up from his spot in the hay.

He scratched his bearded chin, "Wat, is it really you?"

The redhead grinned, "Who else would it be. It has been too long my friend."

"Yes it has. Are you alone? Where is William?" The portly man walked out of the stall and stood in front of his friend smiling his warm open smile.

Wat hung his head, "I'm afraid I have bad news to bring you Roland. William died nearly a week ago."

Hearing this news Roland flopped down on the bench behind him, he looked up at Wat in disbelief, "What? How did it happen?"

"Pneumonia, the same thing that took Jocelyn."

Roland buried his head in his callused hands, "What of his children? How are they managing?"

"Josephine is getting through it in true Thatcher fashion. That is actually why I'm here, she wants to carry on in Will's place. Kate thought that it would go better if you were with us."

Roland looked up, trying to hid the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "Why would she want to compete, shouldn't that be her brother's lot?"

"It should be, but we haven't heard from him in years. She has written him off as dead."

"Does she realize that she could be killed? The lists are no place for a woman."

"She could care less, she is nearly as fearless as her father. We need you Roland, to keep her grounded."

"How does she plan to register, all the council has to do is take one look at her to know that she is a woman. And what about her paitence? Has she thought of any of this?"

"I don't think she has thought of anything but her families honor."

"What do you expect me to do? She doesn't even know me."

"We want you to come along and help her the same way you helped Will."

"I can't just drop everything and go back on the tournament, I have a family now and a farm that needs tending."

"At least talk to Christiana. Kate thinks that having your family along will make it easier for Josie. The poor girl has lost nearly everything she held dear, we at least have to let her try this."

Roland found himself smiling a bit at the other man, "I never thought I'd live to see the day that you were so passionate about anything that wasn't food. I'll talk to Christi, but I can't make any promises."

Wat bent over and hugged his old friend around the neck, "Thank you Roland, now when do we eat?"

The round man chuckled, "Now that is the Wat I remember."

``````````

That night as Roland and his family sat around their table with Wat they discussed their plans. It was agreed that Roland would take Lenior with him and Christiana would stay at home with their two sons to tend to the farm. The decided to pick up the young woman on their way back from London to give her a chance to warm up to the idea of going away with her father. Lenior, unlike Josephine, was raised to be a lady. She didn't see the fun in traveling long days just to watch two men hit each other with pointed sticks.

Roland had explained why her presents was so important. She saw a bit of a challenge in turning the rugged tomboy into a proper lady, and she was looking forward to that. After all of the children were in bed Christiana went about clearing away the supper dishes so that the two men could catch up on old times by the fire.

"Is it true that Adamar's son is competing now?" Roland asked before taking a long drink from his cup.

"Yeah, that boy is in desperate need of a right good flogging. He is even more foul than his father if you can believe that."

"He'll be wanting revenge on Josephine then, and I expect that he will go to what ever means he has to to meet his ends."

``````````

Early the next morning Roland kissed his wife good bye and headed out to London with Wat. He would never admit it to Christiana, but he missed the nomadic life he had lived in his youth. Roland traveled to London once a month with his son to trade with the other local farmers at the market, but this time entering the city seemed different. He could feel the same old jolt of adrenaline that he had felt years ago entering London with his friends. He knew that this task with Josephine would not be easy, but he knew now that he was ready for the job. He had seen Chaucer quite a lot over the years; they tried to get together whenever Roland was in town for a drink or two at the local pub. He knew that the writer had grown bored with teaching and would jump at the chance to herald again.

They had agreed to see the king first to deliver Josephine's letter. King Edward had always had a bit of a soft spot for William Thatcher. He had always thought of him as a kindred spirit. He never refused an audience with Sir Will or any member of his entourage. When his viceroy announced that Wat and Roland had come for an official visit Edward wasted no time getting to his private meeting room. When he entered the informal chamber he found Wat and Roland standing close looking around nervously.

The king smiled warmly, "Gentlemen, it is good to see you again, you are both in good health I hope." The two other men bowed at their liege. Edward laughed, "Now, now there is no need for all the formality, we are alone. Friends do not need bow in my presence. So tell me what brings you here?" The tall man still held his lean muscular frame, although his once dark hair had begun to change to gray. He sat down in a high-backed velvet chair and motioned for his guests to do the same.

Wat handed the scroll to the king before sitting down on the couch. "Lady Josephine has asked me to deliver this to you with the sad news of her father's death."

Edward looked down at the paper in his hand. The scroll had been sealed with red was and imprinted with the mark of the Phoenix. "So then the rumors are true. I am truly sorry, Will was a good friend, he was like a brother to me. Has there been any word to you yet on Joseph?"

Slowly Wat shook his head, "No Highness, Josie is all but convinced that he is dead. But that is a fact that she has asked you to keep in confidence. We have kept his disappearance a secret, Will was always confident that he would return someday."

Edward sat silent his eyes still locked on the Phoenix on the seal. Carefully he lifted the wax and unrolled the scroll. A smile spread across his face as he read the letter. "That girl has always had spunk." He stated with a slight chuckle, "Every bit a Thatcher. Tell her that I will keep her secret, but I expect nothing less than a victory."

Wat and Roland looked at each other in disbelief before Roland spoke, "So you will let her compete?"

"I see no reason not to, there are only five people that know of her brother's disappearance, and three of them are here in this room now. For all anyone else knows young Joseph has returned home to take his father's place as the head of the household. Tell Josephine that I am looking forward to seeing her again in Paris. I remember you two once help make a man a legend, and now it is time to do the same for his daughter. She will have my full support just as her father did."

Wat and Roland nodded before rising to leave. "Until Paris then Highness." Roland said as they headed for the door. After a short farewell the duo were finding there way to Chaucer's London residence. Roland had told Wat what a comfortable living Geoffrey was making for himself at University.

As they passed a pub on the street were Chaucer lived the smell of steak & kidney pie crossed Wat's nostrils, "Do you smell that?"

"Yes, but we haven't got time just now, lets go get Geoff and we'll come back."

"Oh come on Roland, we can get Geoff after I fill my belly."

"You're belly is never full Wat, now come on."

The redhead scuffed his feet in the dirt street, "Don't tell me you aren't hungry, I can hear you belly grumbling too."

"Wat we will eat after we get Geoff, trust me we go to that place all the time. Right now we have business to take care of."

With a grunt Wat reluctantly followed Roland down the narrow street. When they reached the house, Roland knocked on the door. Moments later the tall lanky blonde opened the door smiling brightly, "Roland, I wasn't expecting to see you in London for another week."

"Something's come up Geoff." Roland replied sorrowfully.

Geoff stepped back to allow the other two men into his home, "So want has happened?"

Wat handed the writer his scroll and explained about Will's death. Geoff opened the scroll and read the words that Josephine had so eloquently penned to him. He beamed as he looked up at the other two men, "It seems that William did a fine job with her even with out Jocelyn. I suppose we will leave in the morning."

Roland nodded, "If you are ready."

"I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for some time, I am beyond ready."

"Does that mean we can eat now?" Wat asked.

Chaucer laughed, "Just like the old times. I am looking forward to this little journey. But I have always thought that all good journey's should start at the pub on a full belly." With that said he led his two old friends up to the pub for a pint and a bite to eat.


	3. Training

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

This story begins about a week after William dies. Jocelyn died when her twin children were very young. Kate and Wat helped Will raise children after their mother died. Christiana and Roland had married and moved to a small farm on the outskirts of London to raise a family. Chaucer has returned to London to teach and pursue his writing career.

``````````````````````````````````````````````` 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Three – Training

```````````````````````````````````````````````

The sun was setting as the quartet of travelers found their way to the Thatcher Manor house in the middle of the southeastern English countryside. Kate was in her metal shop working on Josephine's armor when she heard Roland's infectious laughter. She set down her tools and walked quickly to the courtyard. She couldn't believe her eyes when she caught sight of the group. It had been years since she had seen Roland, and yet he still looked about the same. She embraced the two men at once, "I am so glad that you have both come, it will mean the world to Josephine."

"How is the little trouble maker?" Geoff asked remembering how trouble always seemed to find Josephine when she was a child.

"Same as ever. William raised a fighter with that one." Kate replied with a proud smile

Roland looked at his daughter and then back at Kate, "Hopefully Lenior will be a good influence on her." He said before introducing the two women.

"KATE!" Josephine called sticking her head out one of the second story windows of the manor. When she saw that Wat had returned with Geoff and two other visitors she blushed slightly at actions, "Never mind, I'll be right down."

Geoff chuckled a bit, "She isn't a little girl any more is she?"

"She hasn't been for a long time." Kate commented.

At that moment Josephine came racing through the door of the house. She was dressed in a pair of britches with a white shirt and tan vest. Geoff found it hard not to think of how much she resembled her father. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail. She immediately embraced Geoff, "I am so glad you are here Uncle Geoff, I've missed you."

"My Josie how you've grown. It has been too long since I have come to visit. I am sorry about your father; he was the best man I ever knew. He has left you with great shoes to fill."

Josephine looked into Jeff's pale green eyes, "He raised me well enough to fill then, and I take on that task with great pride. You should see the armor Kate is making for me, it is coming together nicely." She looked over Geoff's shoulder, "So who are your friends Uncle?"

Geoff turned to face Roland and Lenior and introduced them to Josephine. The young blonde smiled, "I feel as though I have known you my whole life Roland, my father talked of you often. It is an honor to welcome you to my home."

After chatting for a few moments Josephine showed her guests to their rooms. Geoff slept in Joseph's room as he always did when he came for his visits. Roland was given one of the down stairs guest rooms, while Lenior would share Josephine's room during their stay.

That evening at dinner Wat told Josephine what Edward had said, she smiled, "I knew that Edward would understand. He will be in Paris then?"

Wat nodded his mouth full of food. He swallowed hard before responding, "Yes and he expects you to win, which means that you start real training in the morning."

Josephine rolled her eyes, "I have trained my whole life for this Wat, how many times must I tell you that. In the morning I will practice in the same manner that I always have."

Roland looked around the table before speaking, "You may have trained your whole life, but the lists are much different than training. Years ago when your father decided to change his stars, he trusted Wat and I to help him be ready, I am asking you now to do the same."

"But I am ready, I know what the lists are like. I grew up watching my father in the lists, studying his technique. I know more about the sport than most of the knights that compete."

"I understand that but it is different when you are the one on the horse." Roland replied taking a bite of his chicken.

"How many times were you on the horse Roland? I have been in the lists, I know what it is like, the fear, the excitement, I thrive on it."

The round man looked at Kate with a raised eyebrow, "Is she always this bull headed?"

Kate grinned, "Actually this is reasonable for her."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"This whole idea is silly if you ask me. A woman jousting, who ever heard of such a thing." Lenior spoke up. It was obvious by the look on her face that she was discussed by the whole thing. She couldn't believe that any well breed woman would want to compete like a man.

Josephine raised her own eyebrow, challenging the new comer, "I sort of thought that you would think that way. So tell me what should I be thinking about? Marriage, a family of my of? I haven't got the luxury of thinking that way, my father left me with this estate to tend and I intend to run it in the same manner that he did."

"You should marry and let your husband worry about running the Manor. Women are not designed for combat. We were created to be wives and mothers, not knights. You are nothing but a disgrace, how can you dishonor your mother in such a vulgar way?"

Josephine's nostrils flared in anger as she stood up planting both hands firmly on the table. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, "I dishonor nothing! I am the last of the Thatchers; it is my duty to ensure that my families honor will live on even after I am gone. I don't expect you to understand, you are just a silly little farm girl." With that the hot-tempered teenager turned and left the room.

The remaining five exchanged curious glances, "Well I think that went well, she seems to be fairly level headed." Geoff stated hoping to cut the tension that the girl had left when she left the room.

Lenior huffed and crossed her arms, "I want to go home, I refuse to travel with her. She is absolutely wretched."

Wat looked at the dark haired beauty across from him; "I've got a right good mind to flog you. That girl has been through hell, she never had a real mother and her father and brother are both dead. Making an enemy of her is the last thing you want to do."

Lenior cocked her head, "I am sorry that she never had a mother, but that is no reason for her to act like a boy. Has she ever even worn a dress? Does she know how to conduct herself at court? What will happen when she goes to banquet? She had no idea how to be a lady!"

"Then I say it is a good thing you are here Lenior, she could use a friend like you to help mold her into the woman that Lady Jocelyn would have raised her to be." Geoff commented trying to sooth some of the ruffled feathers that were now flying around the room. "I think that you two young women can learn a lot from each other."

Lenior crinkled her nose, "What on earth could I learn from her?"

Kate gave the young brunette a slight grin; "You'd be surprised."

Roland turned to his daughter, "Just give her a chance Lee, think how you would feel in her position. She was raised differently I'll admit, but that doesn't change the fact that she is a 16 year old girl that just lost her father."

Lenior sighed, "I'll try father, I promise."

Roland laid his hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled, "That's my girl. Now finish up your supper, there is more to Josephine's training then what she has to know in the lists. She will need your help becoming a proper lady."

` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` 

Early the next morning Josephine woke up ready for her daily routine. She knew that Wat would already be up, eating breakfast no doubt. She changed into a pair of tight fighting britches and an old tan shirt that had been decorated with a large black phoenix. Josephine had always loved to hear her father tell the tale of how the mythical creature had been chosen for her family's crest. She knew now that she was the one that its rebirth symbolized. She pulled on her boots and pulled up her hair. Looking back she realized that Lenior was still asleep in her bed. Josephine snorted with distaste, "Farm girl." She thought to herself shaking her head.

She jogged down the stone steps and made her way to the kitchen. Just as she expected she found Wat sitting at the table eating. "'Morning Wat, where is Kate?"

The redhead barely turned his eyes from his plate, "Out in the barn with Roland and Geoff, she is showing them your armor and they are gonna fit your horse for his."

Josephine nodded, "Thank you." She snatched a piece of bread from the man's plate on her way out to the barn. She could hear the familiar clinking of hammer on metal and knew that Kate had been hard at work for some time. "Good morning!" Her voice sang out.

Roland was in the stall tending to a large black steed. "Morning Josephine, is this the beast you plan to take to tournament?" He asked closely examining the horse's back flanks.

"Yes, he is the best horse we've got." She replied simply stepping closer to Kate, "That is coming along nicely. When can I try it on?"

"Yours is ready, this is for your horse. It is right over there, you can try it on as soon Wat is through eating."

"If that's the case she'll never be able try it on." Geoff quipped. He was sitting on an over turned feed bucket writing.

"What are you working on Uncle Geoff?" Josephine asked taking a curious stance behind the older man.

"You're paitence, you can't very well use your fathers. You know I really have to thank the king for giving William such noble relatives."

"You'll have your chance in Paris." She looked over at Roland with a polite smile; "Will your daughter be joining us?"

"Of course. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are gonna have to be taught how a lady acts in court and she is just the person for the job."

"I know how to act at court Roland, my father taught me all about it, and to be honest it is not a place that I plan to spend very much time." With that said she walked over to her armor. It shined brightly in the beams of sunlight that poked through the old wood. She admired the workmanship, it was a work of art that any knight would be honored to wear. She examined it carefully, every forged seem, ever joint, it was perfect. The helm had been designed in a simple but elegant fashion. It reminded her of her fathers. She remembered being a little girl putting on his helm and pretending that she was a great champion like William. She knew that this was her time, she knew she was ready. She stood there admiring the fine field plating, speechless. In less than a month she would show the world that she truly was every bit the champion her father was, even if she had to do it with her brother's name.


	4. Paris

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

This story begins about a week after William dies. Jocelyn died when her twin children were very young. Kate and Wat helped Will raise children after their mother died. Christiana and Roland had married and moved to a small farm on the outskirts of London to raise a family. Chaucer has returned to London to teach and pursue his writing career.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Four – Paris

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The streets of Paris were lined with tradesmen and vendors all talking loudly about the tournament. Josephine sat proudly atop her horse dressed in her brother's old clothes to hide the fact that she was a woman. She had cut her hair so that it hung to her shoulders much the way her fathers had done in his youth. Lenior had been telling her all about the proper way to conduct her self at banquet. She had decided that although she would compete as a man, she would go to formal functions as herself. It was a good way for her to get to know her competition on a more personal level. She knew most of the knights by reputation alone, and knew that she had to know more than that. She watched as Chaucer presented her paitence to the council and enroll her in three competitions, swords, archery, and of course the joust. Roland took the reigns of the horse and led him to the campsite on the outskirts of town. Josephine watched everything around her very carefully.

When they reached the campsite she decided as soon as the tent was set she would change into one of her frocks and set about with Lenior and explore. The two young girls still were not very fond of each other, but they had grown accustom to the company of being together. They decided that the center of the town would be the best place to start since that is where all of the knights had to register. Almost instantly a young man sitting atop a brilliant white stallion caught her eye. She leaned close to Lenior, "Let the games begin." She whispered.

Lenior caught her friends gaze and smiled. This man was most definitely intriguing. His dark hair was nearly to his shoulders and his eyes were the most amazing shade of blue. She admired his chiseled jaw line; she felt that that showed power. Looking at Josephine it was easy to see that the knight mesmerized the young blonde. "Shall we try to get his attention?"

Josephine smiled, "Most definitely, we want him to come to us, don't we?"

Lenior shook her head, "That is how a Lady would do it." She stated, a bit sharper than she intended.

The two young women watched as the handsome man dismounted, for a moment he was out sight but soon they both saw him heading their direction. His smile as he neared was amazing; it made his azure eyes gleam like precious gems. Josephine could hear her heart in her ears and she began to feel weak in the knees. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. "And just what are two Ladies of such beauty doing out here with out an escort?" He asked when he finally stopped in front of them.

Lenior saw the stunned look on Josephine's face and decided to speak up, "My lady likes to see her brother's competition first hand Sir."

"How very cleaver of her. And who is her brother?" He directed his question to Lenior but his eyes never left Josephine.

"Sir Joseph Thatcher, of London. And you are good sir knight?"

"Oh, dear where are my manors, I am Christopher Lord Dover. I must say it is quite an honor to be in the presence of a Thatcher. Your father is a legend, will he too be competing?"

Josephine turned her dark eyes to the ground unable to answer. Lenior could see her sadness and replied simply, "I am sorry Sir Christopher but William has died, just over a month ago."

Christopher hung his head shamefully. "Please accept my apology, I had no idea, I have been away from home for so long."

"How could you have known? It is all right, really. I know that I am going to have to answer a lot of question this week." Josephine stated, speaking for the first time since the young man had joined them.

"So you do speak. Will you tell me your name My Lady."

"Lady Josephine Thatcher. It is an honor to meet you Sir Christopher. Perchance we will meet again sometime."

The handsome brunette smiled, "I look forward to that. Tell your brother that I wish him well."

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you two. Roland's been frantic with worry and Wat has sworn to giving you both a good flogging for running off with out warning." Geoff stated appearing behind the women.

Josephine turned to face her herald, "I'm sorry Uncle Geoff, we just wanted to get a better look at my brother's competitors." She explained with an innocent smile.

"Well, I better get you two back to camp now. Kate needs you both to help her with dinner." He turned his pale eyes up on the stranger. "Well, I see you two have made a new friend already."

"Yes Uncle, this is Christopher Lord Devon, Sir Christopher may I present to you my dear Uncle Geoffrey Chaucer."

Christopher's sculpted chin dropped in awe; "It is a great honor to meet you. I am a bit of a fan of yours, will you be heralding?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Geoff replied simply.

"Wonderful, I can not wait to hear your introduction. My Father has always said that you were an even better herald then you are a writer." Christopher looked over his shoulder and saw his squire flagging him down to let him know that they had finished registering. "Well I suppose I should be going, will I see you at banquet?" He asked probing Josephine with his piercing blue eyes.

Josephine smiled shyly, "Of course, although I fear that my brother will not attend. He hates the formality of it all, as did my father."

"I'm sure he will be missed." With a final smile the slender knight turned and walked back to his horse. Josephine couldn't help but smile as she noticed the pride in his stance. There was something about this man that made her want to know everything about him, but at the same time she felt as though she already knew all she needed to know. She couldn't explain it; it was almost as though she had known him her whole life. Before too long he was lost in the building crowd.

She turned to Geoff, his face held a disapproving scowl as he looked at her, "What is it Uncle, you look as though I've done something wrong."

"Oh no little Josie, you have done nothing wrong, but I know that face. I have seen it all too many times. It is the same expression your father would get whenever your mother walked into the room. Remember one thing, love is a powerful force. It can help you rule the world, but it can also blind you so that you lose it all."

Josephine laughed at the writer's melodramatics, "Who said anything about love. He is just competition. Trust me, I am not being blinded by anything, I am here to win." She spoke in a low tone so that no one around them could hear. "Although he did have the most magnificent eyes."

Geoff rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Forget those eyes, you will never be able to defeat him if all you can think about is how magnificent they are." He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, this is your first real competition, you don't need any distractions." He whispered carefully.

Sighing the teenager turned and started walking toward camp, leaving Geoff and Lenior staring after her. She knew that Geoff only had her best interests in mind, but she was old enough to make her own decisions. As she walked her thoughts wandered back to Lord Christopher. She knew that she would have to face him at least once during the tournament, but she also knew that with the King watching her, she had to win at whatever cost. As much as she hated the thought she decided to push the attractive knight from her mind until after the competition.

She reached the camp and found a red faced Wat pacing around mumbling something about pain. He looked up at her through narrow eyes, "Just where did you run off too?"

"Lenior and I went out to get a look at the other knights." She responded casually as she strolled past him into the tent.

Wat followed her in, "This isn't a game Josie, you have responsibilities here. This isn't going to be the same as it was with your father." He scolded.

Turning to face him the blonde challenged him, "I am well aware of my responsibility!"

At that moment Roland entered the tent, "Oh thank God your back. Where is Lenior?"

"In town with Uncle Geoff." Josephine retorted.

"Well at least you're back. They have just announced the order for the first round of competition; they want you in the lists first thing in the morning. You are going up against Lord Philipe of Aragone, it should be a strong match as long as you keep your head about you."

"Josie!" Lenior's excited voice called through the tent flap, "I have news for you." She said peaking her head through the door. It was easy to see by the smile on Lenior's face that it was news that would brighten Josephine's evening.

"Well don't just stand there, come in and tell me." The blonde urged, biting her lip in anticipation, secretly praying that it was news of Sir Christopher.

"As Geoff and I were heading back to camp we met up with your Lord Dover, he asked me if you would meet him this evening to talk over dinner at the pub."

Josephine's face lit up instantly, but then fell just as fast, "Oh what am I gonna do? I can't go; I'll make an idiot of myself. Unless…" she thought for a moment, "you come with me as my escort." She stated looking at Lenior with pleading eyes.

"Me? Why me, I am just a simple farm girl remember?"

"But you know how a woman should act with a man. My whole life I was brought up by men I never had to be a girl. Please help me Lenior, I'll do anything."

Lenior studied the face of the young woman in front of her; she could see true concern in her eyes. It was more than that though; it was the first time Lenior saw venerability in the tomboy. Josephine's eyes seemed to plead for her assistance even after she made her verbal request. With an exasperated sigh she agreed to help. Lenior now knew that this girl that she thought was hard as steel did have a soft side, she wasn't all about disciplined training and honor, deep down she wanted the fairytale. The younger woman knew that she could use that to her advantage to crack through Josephine's hard shell so that they could become friends.

Roland and Wat exchanged worried looks, "Are you sure going out tonight is such a good idea Josie, you have to be in the lists early." Roland reminded.

"Yes, I will be home early enough, but right now I have to get ready." With that Josephine turned and headed to her section of the tent with Lenior on her heels. She wanted to have a good time knowing that she would be under more pressure than ever before in the morning.


	5. The Lists

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, they are a great inspiration to me, keep them coming. The action will really pick up in this chapter I hope that you all like it. ~Lady Josephine of Cheapside

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Five – The Lists

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Josephine stepped out of the section of the tent where she and Lenior were sleeping. Gasps could be heard by the four on lookers at the sight of her. Lenior had helped her fix her unmanageable array of curls into an elaborate bun. The gown she wore belonged to Lenior but it fit her athletic frame perfectly. "Blimey, you really are a girl!" Wat exclaimed, causing Geoff to elbow him sharply in the side. The redhead looked at the poet confused, rubbing his side, "What?"

Josephine looked down at the long full skirt fiddling with it uncomfortably, "I feel silly in this thing."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful." Kate assured with a proud smile.

"You look every bit the part of the Lady you are." Roland complimented.

"That is all well and good, but can she act the part?" Wat asked knowing that Josephine was very outspoken and boisterous, two qualities that a Lady of the Court should never show in public.

"She'll do just fine Wat." Kate replied.

"Well we'll be back before it gets too late." Josephine said as she and Lenior walked out of the tent. A warm breeze had graced the early evening. The two girls chatted on their way to the pub about proper behavior. Josephine could feel her stomach flip flop from anticipation. She couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous. When they reached the small building Josephine drew in a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

Lenior smiled at her, "You're gonna be just fine Josephine, just relax." The brunette pushed open the oak door and escorted her companion inside. They spotted Christopher instantly. He was sitting at a table in the back corner. Josephine felt as though the world was spinning around her.

"This was a bad idea Lee, I should not have come. A man like Lord Dover deserves a woman who is a Lady in more than title."

"Jo he invited you here because he wants to get to know you better, obviously he thinks that you are the sort of Lady he deserves."

Before another word could be spoken Lenior started toward Christopher's table. Josephine hesitated for a moment before she followed. She was uncomfortable in the dress and felt venerable. When they reached the table Christopher stood up and bowed slightly as a sign of respect for the women in front of him. "You look amazing." He commented as Josephine took her seat across from him.

"Thank you, Sir Christopher. I have to tell you I was very surprised by your invitation."

"Well, I am a man that knows what he wants when he sees it. So tell me Lady Josephine, will you be in the stands watching your brother in the morning?"

"No, don't think I could stand to watch him. I much prefer the sword to the joust."

Christopher raised one of his dark eyebrows, "And why is that?"

"There is more of a challenge to it. I mean all the joust really is is two men on horse back charging at each other with over grown sticks. In the sword arena you have to be quick on your feet, and have the ability to predict your opponents next strike. You have to be able to think and act on instinct."

"You sound as if you know what you are talking about."

"Did you forget who my father was, I spent my whole life watching him training and teaching my brother. He taught us both the fundamentals of the sports, he was an exceptional swordsman, I only hope that my brother learned the sport as well as my father taught it."

"It must have been wonderful having a father like that. I can't remember my father; he died when I was five. My mother never remarried, she raised my sister and I with only the help of my uncle. He is the one that taught me all I know about tournaments."

Josephine looked down at her hands sadly, "I lost my mother when I was just two, all I know of her is what my father told me. My families blacksmith filled the role of mother to my brother and I."

Lenior could see the sadness in Josephine's dark eyes and thought it better to change the subject. "Sir Christopher, tell us, what in other events you will be competing."

"Just the joust, I have never been very quick on my feet." He admitted with a smile.

The three new friends continued to talk through their dinner. Lenior was careful to keep Josephine from reveling too much about herself so that she didn't give herself away. At the end of the night Sir Christopher escorted the two women to their tent. Geoff was sitting out front waiting for their return. His face held a sour expression and it was easy to see that he was not very happy with the girls. "Uncle Geoff, I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I'm sure you did Josie. Have you forgotten that your brother is to be in the lists early in the morning? You should be a bit more mindful of his schedule, have you any idea how late it is?"

"I'm sorry Uncle, we were…" Josephine tried to explain but Christopher cut her off.

"It is my fault Geoffrey, I kept them detained, please do not blame them."

Geoff studied the man in front of him. Before opening the tent flap and ushering the girls in so that he could talk to this man that seemed to be so interested in the young Lady Thatcher. Josie cast a shy smile over her shoulder to Christopher before entering the tent. Chaucer looked at Lord Dover, "Exactly what are you intentions with Lady Thatcher?"

Christopher looked around a bit uncomfortable with the writers line of questioning, "I assure they are honorable. I just feel that she is someone I would like to know. She seems so different that any of the other young women I have met at court. There is something unique about her."

"Just be sure that your intentions stay honorable Sir." With that Geoff said good night and turned to enter the tent. Christopher stood motionless momentarily as her thought. After the time he had just spent with Josephine he knew that he had to see her again and he prayed that her Uncle would not stand in his way.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning Josephine was up before the sun as always. She wasted no time dressing in her brother's old clothes and going to find Wat to help her with her armor. The lanky redhead was already up buffing Josie's helm. He looked up at Josie; "Oh I sure hope you had a good time last night, staying out worrying all of us. I've got a good mind to flog you."

"Oh clam down Wat, I'm here now aren't I?" She asked pulling on her padding.

"And that's a good thing. Roland is out dressing the horse. You'd better hurry, King Edward sent word that he wants to see you before you go to the lists."

Josephine sighed, "I was afraid this would happen. Did he say what he wanted?"

Wat shook his head, "Nope, you'll have to go find out, once we get you suited up." He stood up and crossed the tent. "Come on then, you don't want to keep the king waiting."

Nearly an hour later she was ready. Roland looked at her, "Well you look the part of a Knight, and you've got the king of England pulling for you."

"Unless he's changed his mind." Wat commented handing Josie her steel helm.

"Oh please don't say that Wat, that would be a disaster and I have worked too hard to get here."

Geoff had agreed to walk with Josephine to the castle where King Edward was staying as a guest of the king of France. "Just remember you have to sound like a man if you are gonna pull this off." He whispered as they stood in the great hall waiting for Edward to make his appearance.

"Yes Uncle I know, I have been practicing." She responded in a deep manly tone.

"That is much better."

Edward entered the room alone and greeted his guests; "I have to say if I didn't know better I would believe that you really were your brother." He told her in confidence.

"Thank you Highness. I only hope that I do honor to your court competing for you today."

"I have confidence that you will not let me down. I have a gift for you. It belonged to your mother. William gave it to me to safe guard shortly after her death and asked me to be sure that I gave it to you when you became old enough." He explained pulling a small metal pendant attached to a fine silk rope out of his pocket.

Josephine stared at the necklace, "My father had a portrait of my mother in his room, she was wearing this when it was painted. I thought it had been lost, he never told me what happened to it."

Edward placed the necklace around Josephine's neck and fastened it. She held it in her plated hand for a moment before concealing it under her breast plate, "Thank you so much Highness, you can not fathom how much this means to me."

"I think I know. Your father would be so proud of you today, seeing you in that fine armor. Kate has once again out done herself. I hope that having a piece of your mother will bring you luck today, now you should be going, I am looking forward to this match." He embraced Josephine tenderly before biding them ado and exiting the room.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Good People of Paris, please allow me my introduction, for today I have the greatest honor of my life in presenting to you a knight of the highest degree. A knight sired buy the noblest man I have ever met. I have known him since the time of his birth and have had the privilege of watching him flourish into a man every bit as great as his father. But this young knight's greatness extends past his skill with a lance or sword. He has served with the great army of King Edward and seen suffering that would bring even the hardest of men to tears. I could surly stand here and deliver a list of the great deeds that my Liege has accomplished in his short 16 years of life, but I fear that there are not enough hours in the day. My Lords and Ladies, it is with a heart full of honor and pride that I introduce the son of the great Enforcer of Our Lord God William Thatcher, I present Sir Joseph Thatcher!" At the sound of the Thatcher name the crowd erupted with cheers.

Josie looked around with a smile on her face as Geoff jogged over to her. "I will tell you the same thing I told your father at his first tournament, I have got their attention, now go win their hearts." The side of his mouth curled into a smile.

Roland handed her lance to her, "Go get 'em Josie."

She looked down at him with a wide grin before closing her visor. She turned her eyes to the center of the yard and watched for the flag to drop. Her heart beat so loudly in her ears that it blocked out every other sound in the arena. The feeling that came over her as the flag fell to the ground was indescribable. She felt as though she was flying atop her horse as she leveled her lance and took aim. The wind brushed passed her as her stallions pace picked up. She concentrated on her opponent as he neared. In one sudden moment her lance found its mark. She heard the sound of the wood splinter on Lord Aragone's armor as she felt the jolt of the blow he had just dealt her. She felt as though she had been hit by a hammer, but she was still on her horse, and that was the most important detail right now.

When she returned to the sidelines she lifted her visor and smiled down at her companions, "That was amazing, it is even better than I imagined."

Roland handed her another lance, "Just keep your guard up, and concentrate."

Lenior watched the scene from the box with King Edward and his wife. This was her first tournament and she had to admit that it was fare more exciting then she had ever thought. King Edward leaned close to her ear; "She has exquisite form and the same fierce power of her father. It is amazing." He told her before sitting up to watch the next round. Lenior found herself inching closer and closer to the edge of her seat as the two horses charges at each other. Once again both lances found their mark and both knight sat firm on their steeds.

"What happens if they tie?"

"It will be a draw and both of them will have to face new opponents before they can advance. I don't think that will happen though, Lord Aragone's last blow wasn't nearly as steady as his first. Our friend has a good chance of knocking him off of that horse of his."

A fierce new determination came over Josephine as she stared down her opponent across the tilting yard. This time when the flag fell, she took a bit higher aim, hopping to strike his helm. It was a gutsy move, but thankfully it worked and her lance plowed into Aragone's visor. King Edward jumped to his feet cheering madly for his victor. Josephine hurried back to her side of the yard. "Did you see that, it worked, I won!" She exclaimed pulling off her helm.

"You sound surprised." Roland commented.

"I wouldn't say surprised, relieved maybe." She dismounted her horse and looked at Wat. "No comment form you then Sir Foul-mouth?"

Wat remained silent as a sly smile spread across his face. "That's what I thought." Josie stated pulling him in for a hug.

"That was brilliant!" Lenior exclaimed as she raced to her friends. "Even King Edward was impressed with your performance."

"I only wish my father could have seen that."

Kate placed a hand on Josie's shoulder, "He saw it Jo."

"So did someone else." Lenior stated.

Josephine looked curiously at the brunette, "What do you mean?"

"Lord Dover was watching as well." She replied nonchalantly pointing toward the stands to where Christopher was sitting with a young attractive girl with light brown hair and the same blue eyes.

"Did he see you?"

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure."

Josephine looked once more in Christopher's direction, "Let's hope not. That could cause problems, he'll wonder why I wasn't with you."

Roland and Wat set about collecting their belongings and heading back to camp. Josephine took her horse by the reins and began to follow them from the arena. "Excuse me, Sir Joseph." She heard the familiar voice of Lord Dover call out from behind her.

She spun around quickly clearing her throat, "Yes?" She asked disguising her voice so he would not recognize it.

"I am Christopher Lord Dover. I just had to take this opportunity to meet you. Your sister speaks very highly of you."

"Lord Dover, are you not the man that detained my sister last night?"

Christopher blushed, "I am afraid that I am. I apologize if I angered you."

"My sister is old enough to do as she sees fit, I am not her keeper."

"Is she here?"

"No, she decided that she would rather not watch me compete, although I think she will be delighted to hear of my victory."

"I'm sure she will." Christopher replied. He felt a slight tug on his tunic and then remembered that his sister has accompanied him, "May I present you my sister Madelyne. She is a great fan of the joust."

Josephine bowed trying to be a gentleman, "It is a pleasure to meet you My Lady. I hate to cut this so short, but I must be heading to the sword arena." With that Josephine turned around and walked away from the pair of siblings.

"He's wonderful." Madelyne stated in a dreamy tone.

"It must run in the family." Christopher chuckled.


	6. The Banquet

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

I have really been inspired by everyone's support, thank you so much.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Six – The Banquet

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Josephine had managed to evade Christopher through out the remainder of the tournament. She had been named winner in both the sword and archery competitions, but lost in the last round of the joust to the Duke of Anjou. King Edward was nun-the-less proud of her; he was amazed that she had done so well. She and Lenior had made arrangements to meet Lord Dover at the Banquet. By now Josephine was ready for a night to relax and be herself again, she had been playing so hard all week at being her brother that she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to hold up the charade. Lenior had covered for her more than once during the course of the tournament and was thankful that it was over, at least for a month.

The two women entered the great hall to find Christopher waiting for them. He was talking to a tall dark haired man with deep brown eyes. The stranger was dressed lavishly in black and held an arrogant posture. Christopher smiled at the sight of the two young women; he greeted them in a most noble fashion bowing before turning to his companion, "Please allow me to introduce you to my friend Count Jean-Philippe Adamar."

The dark haired stranger smiled at the two women; there was something about him that instantly set Josephine less at ease in his presence. Something in his dark eyes made her think that this was a man that should not be trusted, he held secrets that she didn't care to find. He took her hand and kissed it, "It is an honor to meet you at last, Chris has done nothing but speak of you all week. It is a shame that your brother couldn't be here, I wanted to congratulate him."

"I will be sure to convey your message to him this evening when I return to camp. Do you not compete Count Adamar?"

"I general do, however an injury from my last competition prohibited it this time, I hope to be back to it in time to make London."

Lenior couldn't help but stare at this new man as though he has some sort of strange power over her. The Count noticed her gaze and smiled at her, almost teasing her, "So Lenior, was this your first tournament as well?"

"Yes Sir, my father hasn't made the tour in quite some time, but when Sir Joseph asked for his help he found it hard to refuse. He only brought me along so that Lady Thatcher would have some company when her brother was competing. They are very close."

"I have heard that most twin are. So is it true that you can sense things about each other even when you are apart?"

"At times." Josephine answered shortly looking at Christopher as though pleading him to take her where they could be alone.

The handsome knight took the hint and smiled, "May I have a dance My Lady?" He asked offering her his hand.

Smiling brightly Josephine accepted, leaving Lenior alone with Count Adamar. "Do you not dance Sir?"

"No I am afraid that I never learned, my father was not much of a patron of music. Would you care to go for a walk, it is a beautiful night."

Lenior blushed slightly at the warmth of his smile; "I would be delighted."

The Count offered Lenior his arm and led her out of the Castle. Josephine saw this and began to worry for her friend, for some reason she didn't like this man and was afraid that he may hurt her friend. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice of King Edward closing in on her and Christopher. "Good evening Lady Thatcher, it is a pleasure to see you. You are well I hope?"

Josephine remembering her place bowed, "Yes Highness, I am feeling quite well today."

"I am most glad to hear it. I assume your brother is resting this evening?"

"You know Joseph, he is every ounce Father's child. He sees no point in banquet, he is here only to compete."

Edward laughed, "Tell him to be sure to rest well, I look forward to seeing you both in Munich next month."

"Of course Sire, I know of nothing that would keep my brother away."

With a final bow Edward turned and headed out of the hall. "My, my I had no idea that you knew the King. It seems that no matter how much I learn about you, you still manage to surprise me."

"I like to keep people guessing." She grinned devilishly.

"I just bet you do." Christopher studied the face of the woman before him, "What other secrets do you keep hidden in that beautiful head of yours?"

"If I told you that they would no longer be secrets." With a coy smile Josephine led the knight out of the room to one of the smaller adjoining chambers where it was less crowded. She took a seat on one of the velvet chairs in the center of the room, "Tell me about your friend, Count Adamar. I don't know that I have ever seen him at tournament before."

"He generally keeps to himself at tournament. He was quite disappointed that he could not compete this week. This is his first season in the lists."

The couple continued to talk in the secluded room. Josephine was really enjoying the time alone with Christopher; he really listened to what she had to say. They talked about anything and everything. When Lenior and Jean-Philippe found them, they were both laughing hysterically. Lenior's smile widened, she had never seen Josephine so happy. When their laughter subsided Josephine looked up and noticed Lenior and her companion, her smile feel away. She looked quickly at Christopher, "I think I should be going Chris, it is getting late and my brother wants to be up early in the morning to break camp." She said standing up.

The young knight sprang to his feet, "Please allow me to escort you back to your camp." He offered her an arm.

She graciously accepted his offer, "Lenior are you coming or will you be entertaining Count Adamar a bit longer?"

Lenior looked up at Jean-Philippe and then back at Josephine. "Forgive me Sir, but I believe My Lady is ready to call it a night. Perchance we will meet again in Munich."

The dark haired man bowed, "I look most forward to it. I hope that you have a safe journey, there are many hazards that could befall beautiful ladies like yourselves on the road."

"I feel sure that my brother and his squires will ensure our safety." Josephine replied harshly with a mocking smile.

After one final farewell the trio left the banquet, leaving Jean-Philippe staring after them. He had a strange feeling about Lady Thatcher and knowing the sort of man her father was, he knew that she had to be more than she appeared. A woman like that could pose a threat, he would have to find a way get close enough to find out her secrets, as well as her brothers.

@@@@@@@@@@

Josephine picked up her pace to catch up with Geoff who was striding at the front of the band of travelers. "Uncle Geoff, can I ask you something?"

The tall blonde writer looked at Josephine and smiled, "Of course my Little Jo, what quandary have you?"

"What do you know of Count Jean-Philippe Adamar?"

At the sound of that name something in Chaucer's face changed and Josephine knew that her intuition was right. She listened intently as Geoffrey informed her of the man's lineage. He explained the rivalry between her father and the father of the man in question. A rivalry that ran so deep that Count Adamar even went so far as to try to negotiate for Jocelyn's hand in marriage. "If this young man knows any of this there is a chance that he poses a very real threat to you Josie, both in the lists and out. It would be much better to stay clear of him. The less he knows about you the better off you are."

Josephine nodded slowly, "I knew there was something distrusting about him. The way he looked at me last night, he had a nasty sort of gleam in his eyes." She confessed, "I pray that I do not have to see him again."

"If he is anything like his father, he will more likely than not turn up at the most inappropriate time. Having him around makes your charade even more treacherous, one false move or miss-spoken word could give you away. Keep your guard up Josie, and don't let anyone outside of our comradeship get too close. If your Lord Dover and Count Adamar are friends you may already have revealed too much of your self to them both."

"Surely you do not think that Chris could be party to any of the Count's sinister plotting, do you Uncle?"

"I can not say Josie, just keep yourself guarded at all times." He warned with an affectionate smile, "This path that you have chosen for your self is not an easy one, but keep your wits about you and you'll manage. There is not a one of us here that would not go to every boundary to ensure your security in this endeavor, you have our support and loyalty, and I can promise you that that loyalty could not be any stronger."

Josephine smiled up at Geoff, knowing that his words were true. She thought herself luck to have such strong allies in her corner. She had one tournament under her belt, but she knew that the next one would be an even bigger test of her skill. More would be expected of her this next go round, but she was ready for what ever lay ahead and welcomed the challenges with open arms.


	7. Homecomming

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

I know that this is a short chapter, I'm sorry about that, I have a lot planned for the next few chapters. Things are going to start to get really sticky for Josephine and her companions. The next chapter will be longer.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Seven – Homecoming

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Josephine was glad to be home and in her own bed again. She knew that she had to tell Lenior what Geoff had told her about the Count but she just didn't know how. As she lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling she was finding it hard to sleep. Geoffrey's words plagued her mind, she just couldn't believe that Christopher could have anything to do with Count Adamar's plans, if he even had any. There were so many questions involved. Maybe she needed to find some answers before talking to Lenior. "Josephine, are you still awake?" Lenior asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I thought you fell asleep hours ago."

"No, I can't sleep either, I just keep thinking about Jean-Philippe. I really don't know why you don't like him, he is simply wonderful."

Josephine rolled her brown eyes, "You really don't know him that well do you?"

"I know him nearly as well as you know your Lord Dover." Lenior snapped defensively.

"I don't really know him that well either." The young blonde folded her arms behind her head, "I just think that we should be a bit more cautious where they are concerned."

"I pride myself on being an excellent judge of character Josephine, if there were something untrustworthy about either one of them I feel quite sure that I would have picked up on it."

Josephine shifted uneasily, she should have known that Lenior would not listen, she would have to go above the brunette's head if she were going protect her. "Let's just forget about it for tonight, it is late and I am having a hard enough time trying to rest."

Lenior remained silent. She had learned that it was better not to push Josephine, or try to sway her opinion. She did intend to find out more about her Count at the next tournament, even if it meant sneaking around behind everyone's back.

@@@@@@@@@@

The next morning after her usual routine, Josephine decided to have a chat with Roland, hoping that he could make his daughter see the danger that having a friend like Jean-Philippe could pose. She waited until they were alone de-armoring her horse; she studied his round face for a moment before deciding how to start. "Roland, have you ever heard of Count Jean-Philippe Adamar?" She asked quite knowingly.

Even if she hadn't have known, the look on the jovial man would have given her her answer. His dark eyes widened and his brow creased with worry, "Where did you hear that name?"

'Lenior and I met him at banquet in Paris. She seems to have taken quite an interest in him, he is a friend of Chris'."

"Is that so? Did he show the same interest in my daughter?"

"Oh, yes, they seemed to get on quite well. I think she may have found her match."

Roland's nostrils flared at her careless statement; "I seriously doubt that. I will not have my daughter prancing around with a man like that. You'd do better to stay away from him and that Lord Dover fellow as well. If there is one thing I know about Adamar it is that he is his father's son and can not be trusted. That family is full of nothing but villains."

"Why do you say that? Who was his father?"

"His father was the most vial man I have ever encountered. He used his power to get what ever he wanted and he got a way with it too, at least until your father put a stop to it. He knew that your parents were in love and it drove him mad, he wanted your mother for himself. He went to your Grandfather and began negations for your mother's hand. The day your father was found out Adamar went back to your grandfather and pushed the issue, if your father would have lost that tournament Jocelyn surly would have married Adamar…against her wishes of course. I have a feeling that his son will want revenge against your family. I can not allow you or Lenior endanger yourselves by associating with a man like that."

Josephine's face fell, she had already hear the same story from Chaucer, but somehow hearing it from Roland is seemed that much more real to her. She prayed that both men had been wrong about Lord Dover, she couldn't bare the thought of him betraying her. "Thank you Roland, at least now I know what I may be up against. I only hope that Lenior will heed my warning."

"Leave her to me, I know how to handle my daughter."

With a slow nod Josephine headed out of the stable, all the while thinking about her dilemma. Now that she had told Roland she might have lost whatever trust she had managed to instill in her new friend. As she neared the house she decided to just wait and see how everything played out once Roland talked to Lenior. She made her way up to her room to be alone for a while and think about the situation she was now in. She laid down on her bed with her arms folded behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Before long she found herself drifting off to sleep.

Josephine was awakened suddenly by the sound of her door bursting open. She jumped up to a seated position to see who the intruder and came face to face with a livid Lenior. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The young blonde stood up and took a step toward the angry girl, "You wouldn't listen to me, I thought if you heard it from someone you trusted you would understand."

"Oh, I understand all too well Josephine, you think that just because you are playing the part of a noble knight you can run my life."

"That's not it at all, I don't want you to get hurt Lenior, you are the only real friend I have ever had."

"I that were true then you would have told me what you knew of the Count! You are just afraid that I will blow your cover and let all of your secrets slip." Lenior took a step forward and narrowed her brown eyes, "Don't think for a moment that my father can keep me away from him, if I choose to see him in Munich, no one will stop me." With that she turned quickly on her heel and fled the room slamming the door on her way out.


	8. The Long Quiet Journey

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

I'm back, I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. This is another short chapter, but I think that it says everything I wanted it to. Chapters may start coming a bit slower now, I have just posted my first *Nsync fanfiction, so I will be working on both of them at the same time. It is called Comfort Zone if anyone is interested in reading it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Eight – A Long Quiet Journey

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The month at the Thatcher estate passed all too quickly for Josephine who spent every spare moment training and avoiding Lenior. They only spoke to each other when it was a dire necessity. Even now as the band of friends made their way to the tournament in Munich the two young women kept a distance between one another. Josephine stayed to the back of the group, wanting to be alone. She knew that the others had noticed a change in the girl's relationship and was in no mood to answer questions. They would soon be at the ferry dock and she knew that once they were confined to the tiny vessel she would no longer be able to avoid their quires. 

Her fears were confirmed when she took her seat; Geoffrey quickly occupied the small space of bench next to her. "I have a bit of an enigma that has been vexing me for some time My Little Jo." He turned his steel blue eyes on her; "Perhaps you could help me find a solution to put my mind to rest."

Josephine looked at her uncle with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm not sure I am the right person to help you Uncle, my own mind has been a bit clouded of late."

"That is what has me so puzzled." He turned his gaze momentarily toward the young brunette at the front of the boat with Roland, before turning back to Josephine, "Perhaps you would feel more at ease talking to Lenior?"

"I doubt that. It seems that Lenior would rather make friends of my enemies then heed my warning."

Chaucer nodded knowingly, "I take it she did not wish to give your words credence." He folded his arms while he thought, "Perchance there are some things that a young woman should learn on her own."

Josephine's brown eyes widened, "Even if it means getting caught up in something bigger that you can handle?"

"I think you can answer that question better than any of us Sir Joseph." Seeing the anger flash in the teenagers eyes at his statement he quickly continued, "Lenior needs the opportunity to prove herself the same way you do."

"At least I have chosen to do it in a way that will keep honor in my family."

"Your family honor is still intact because the king aids you in your charade. Lenior was raised in a different manner. To her finding a good husband that will tend the land with her and make a home is honor enough. Perchance she feels she has found that man in the Count. I know that you were only trying to be a good friend and give her fare warning of what you knew of the man's father. As much as I hate to say it occasionally a son chooses his own path of wrong and right, instead of his fathers."

"But Uncle you told me the what a wretched man Christopher's father was, do you honestly believe that he would have raised his son in a different manner?"

Geoff thought for a moment, he knew that he had to be careful with his answer so that he didn't contradict what he had just told the young blonde that held so much faith in him. "Josie, it is not a matter of what I believe, it is a matter of allowing someone to be judged on his own actions and not his fathers."

"Uncle if you truly believed that you never would have warned me against him." Josephine raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I warned you against him only because I know how vital it is for you to keep your guard. I wonder if you realize how precarious your situation really is. It is far more imperative for you to know that the people you choose to surround yourself with are trust worthy. Lenior may help you with your charade, but she is free to befriend anyone she chooses."

"Even if she betrays me along the way."

"I can assure you that betrayal is the furthest thing from her mind."

Josephine cast a cold glare out across the water, "That remains to be seen Uncle."

They remained silent for rest of their journey across the Channel. Josephine prayed that the writer was right, he had never steered her wrong before, but there was always a first time for everything.


	9. Friend of Foe

****

Disclaimer:

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

****

Author's Note:

I'm back, I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. Sorry it's been so long, I seem to have encountered a vicious strain of writer's block. I think I am over it now. I hope that you all like this chapter, things are really gonna heat up.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Nine – Friend or Foe

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lenior sat casually on the bench outside of the tent staring up at the stars. Secretly she prayed that she would see Jean-Philippe soon. She had spent her afternoon in town looking for him. She was determined to draw her own conclusions about the man and not let Josephine guide her. Staring up at the starry sky, the young brunette sighed wistfully. She was feeling restless just sitting there, but she knew that a lady dare not go out wandering alone after dark. Even though Josephine often used the guise of being her brother to do just that. A quiet rustle of the tent flap behind her snapped her back from her thoughts. Looking up she saw Josephine, once again wearing her brother's worn tunic. The blonde looked down at Lenior, "I thought I might go for a walk around the village, maybe take in a pint, I was wondering if you would care to join me."

Lenior scowled, "What reason would I have to join you? We have nothing to say to each other, so if you don't mind I think I'd much rather take my chances alone here."

Josephine shrugged, remembering the words Chaucer had sheared with her that morning on the ferry, "Well suit your self, but I thought that maybe your Jean-Philippe would be at the pub. But if you really don't want to see him again…" She let her sentence trail off seeing the look of intrigue on the other young woman's face.

The brunette's eyes narrowed, "Why should you be concerned if I ever see him again or not, it is well known to me that you do not trust him."

"That may be so, but perchance I have judged him all to hastily. My Uncle made me realize that the sins of the father do not always fall on the son, but I will tell you now if I find that my suspicions are correct I will take action against him."

"You're up to something." Lenior accused.

"I am up to nothing Lenior. I was wrong to just assume that Jean-Philippe was hatching some horrendous plot against me just because of his lineage. It is my nature to be cautious, although I will admit sometimes I take that a bit far."

Lenior stood up and gazed at the woman in front of her in disbelief, "I do not understand any of this, but I will not turn down the chance to see the young Count again."

"Good, I'm sure he is equally as anxious to see you."

The pair of young women walked in a quick and silent pace to the pub. Lenior was still not untrusting of her blonde companion, but her excitement at the mere thought of seeing Jean-Philippe again far out weighted her mistrust. They entered the small pub together and instantly spotted Sir Christopher and Jean-Philippe together at a table in the back corner. "There is the object of your desire Lenior." Josephine whispered before leading the brunette across the room. "Lord Dover, it is good to see you again, you are well I trust?"

Christopher set down his half full stein of mead and offered the women a spot at there table believing Josephine to be her brother. He thought that this could be his chance to learn more about the young woman that had plagued his thoughts over the past month. "Sir Joseph, it is good to see you, have you met my old friend Jean-Philippe Adamar, the Count of Anjou?"

"I can't say that I have, but I have heard my sister and Lenior speak of him often over the past month." Josephine extended her hand, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Jean-Philippe eyed Josephine carefully, "Thank you, I must admit that I reciprocate that feeling." He narrowed his eyes; "It is simply amazing." He blurted carelessly.

Josephine looked curiously at the other two at the table, "What is amazing?"

"The resemblance you and your sister share, it is almost uncanny how much you favor."

The young blonde laughed, "Well my father always said that twins should favor, but I think I would look ridiculous in one of her frocks."

"Yes, and I'm sure she would look just as foolish in the lists, she defiantly serves a better purpose in the stands."

"When she watches. She can not bring herself to watch me compete."

"Pity." The count turned his attention to Lenior, "Perchance we should leave these two to talk, would you care to join me for a walk?"

Lenior smiled, "That would be delightful, thank you."

Seeing the look on Josephine's face Christopher slapped a hand on her shoulder, "Have no fear Joseph, Jean-Philippe will see her safely home."

"Of course he will." Josephine said as she watched the couple walk out of the small pub.

"So, where is your sister this evening?"

"At camp, she isn't feeling well I'm afraid."

"That is a shame, I was hoping to see her. Perchance I will pay her a visit in the morning."

"I'm sure she would like that." The two continued their conversation on into the night before Josephine decided it was time to head back to camp. They walked out of the pub together, talking a bit more about tournament. Saying their good-byes they headed in separate directions back to their camps. Josephine stopped dead in her tracks at the all too familiar sound of someone crying from the end of the alley. Without thinking of her own safety she headed to the source of the cry only to find Lenior cowering in the corner. Her dress torn and bloody, she clutched a long sword in her hands guarding herself from anyone who came to close. Looking down at her feet, Josephine found the slain body of Count Adamar.


	10. Explainations & Lies

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

**Author's Note:**

How will Josephine ever help Lenior out of the mess she created?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Ten – Explanations and Lies

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What have you done?" Josephine asked carefully disarming her companion.

"He attacked me, I got scared. I kept telling him no, but he wouldn't stop."  Lenior looked up dully at Josephine, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I knew I never should have let you off alone with him. Quickly, let's get you back to camp; surely your father will know what to do." Josephine helped Lenior off the cold ground; "Can you walk?"

The brunette nodded, "We can't tell my father, he'll have me hanged for going off alone with Jean-Philip."

"Well what do you plan on doing then? You've just killed a noble Lenior if anyone finds out about this they will have you hanged; I think your chances are far better with your father then the king's guard."

The pair were silent the rest of the way to camp. As they neared the tent they could make out Roland's silhouette pacing out front. "He doesn't look happy does he?" Josephine commented casually.

Lenior hung her head, ashamed of herself of disobeying her father. They approached quietly, but Roland heard them none the less. He turned on them fiercely, "Which one of you is gonna tell me where you were this evening and why my daughter looks the way she does?"

Josephine looked at her tattered companion and decided to do all the talking. "We went to the pub Roland. Christopher and Count Adamar were there, the Count asked Lenior to join him for a walk."

"And you allowed her to just go off with him after everything we've told you about him."

"Yes Roland, she was determined to find out about him for herself."

Roland drew in a deep breath and tried to calm his temper before continuing. He rubbed his face agitatedly,"And do you believe me now?"

Lenior looked into her fathers deep brown eyes, there was an angry fire burning in them and she knew that no matter what she said he would not be understanding.  Josephine swallowed knowing she would have to be the one to explain things to the portly squire.  "It does not matter what she believes now Roland, he is dead."

Roland's eyes widened, "He's what?"

"He's dead.  He tried to force his advances on Lenior; she was merely defending her self."

"I think we should continue this discussion inside."  Roland told them lifting the tent flap.

Once inside Roland sent his daughter to bed, realizing what a traumatic experience this had been for the young girl.  "Why weren't you with her?"

"I was assured by Christopher that she would be in good hands; I saw no harm in a simple walk Roland."

"It was no simple walk Josephine; my daughter could have been killed while you and your knight sat in the pub drinking."  He turned on the young blonde coldly, "You are just as much to blame for that mans death as Lenior."

"I realize that, I plan on going to speak with Edward first thing in the morning."

"You can't do that.  No one knows that he is dead yet."

"But by morning someone will."

"Not if I can help it.  If they find that body it will eventually lead the guard back to Lenior, I can not let that happen."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We go now and hide the body, Adamar being embarrassed and going missing is far better then him turning up dead."

"That is insane.  Covering things up does not change the fact that he is dead."

"There are three people that know that he is dead, I intend to keep it that way."

"Correction, four people."  Geoffrey stated making his presence known.

"Uncle Geoff, I thought you were asleep."

"A corpus couldn't sleep in this tent with all of this commotion."

"Considering the topic at hand, I have to say that was a bad choice of words Uncle."

"Perchance, but it is true none the less.  Now I must say that I agree with Roland.  The king may protect you in you charade, but helping you get out of murder is another situation all together.  Asking him for help at a time like this would do no good, he is bound to law and murder is a crime."

"I understand that Uncle, but I don't see how hiding the body will help."

"If no one can find his body, they can not conclude that he is dead."

Josephine huffed, she knew she was out numbered, "Fine, we hide him.  I'll take you to the body."  She relented leading them from the tent.  The trio made their way to the alley way in complete silence.  When they arrived all they found was a pool of blood in an otherwise empty alley.

"I thought you said he was dead?"

"He was Roland, we left him right there."

Geoffrey knelt down, examining the ground.  "I dare say that the job was not finished, Adamar left this alley a living man, for the dead can not walk."

"But Uncle that is impossible I saw him with my own eyes."

"I do not doubt that you saw him Josie, nor do I doubt that you perceived him to be dead.  But the fact remains that he is not here, and it appears that no one else has entered the alley, which means that he either walked out or vanished."


	11. Devistating Confrontations

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Eleven – Devastating Confrontations

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What do you mean his body was gone?  What happened to it?"  Lenior asked.  She had been awakened from her sleep by Josephine and informed of the unbelievable discovery.

"Uncle Geoff seems to think that he was never dead to begin with, merely badly injured."

"But Josephine you saw him, he was dead!"

"I know what I thought I saw Lee, but the fact remains that there was no body in that alley."  Josephine ran a hand through her wild blonde curls, "I can't explain it, but I have a very bad feeling about this."

Lenior stared across the dark room, this whole idea was just inconceivable to her, how could a man be dead one moment and up walking the next.  At that moment an idea occurred to the young brunette, she turned suddenly toward her companion, "If he was not dead, that means that he heard our conversation.  How long do you think it will take him to figure out that there is no Joseph Thatcher?"

Lenior had brought up a good point, one that Josephine hadn't even thought.  Not even the King could protect her if Jean-Philip knew her secret.  This was a whole new dilemma for her.  If she was found out her days of competing would be over and she would no doubt be sent to prison.  "For now we go about everything in the same manner, under the assumption that he knows nothing.  From this point on Josephine has returned to Thatcher Manor and will no longer be joining her brother at tournaments.  We will wait to see if the Count makes a move first."

@@@@@@@@@@

Early the next morning Josephine informed the others of the revelation Lenior had had the night before.  All four agreed to go along with the plan, knowing that it may be the only way to keep Josie out if trouble.  "I am going to see Edward this morning to inform him of these new developments and seek his advice."

Watt eyed her carefully, "Josie wouldn't it be better if Roland or I went instead?"

"No, I have to clean up this mess on my own; I want you and Roland to ready my horse and armor for my next competition."  With that said the headstrong blonde left the tent dressed in her brother's tunic.

Arriving at the castle she was announced immediately and Edward was pulled away from his meeting with his Noble proprietor.  He met Josephine with a warm smile, "Well, well, well Josephine this is a great surprise, what brings you here so early?"

"I fear that my true identity may have been compromised My Liege.  It seems that I have been deceived."

Edward took a seat in one of the gilded chairs and motioned for Josephine to do the same.  "In what way were you deceived?"

Josephine explained the events of the previous night in great detail and when she was done she sat silently waiting for Edward's response.  With a deep sigh the monarch shook his head, "You do realize if your suspicions are correct it is out of my hands?"

"Yes, but knowing the support you have given me I felt it only just to tell you of the situation before it all escalates."

"I appreciate your fore thought in this matter Josephine, I will continue to support you in any way I can as long as your secret remains as such.  Keep your wits about you, the Count comes from a most cowardly breed and will stop at nothing to destroy anyone who he perceives to be a threat.  I am afraid that your situation has just grown all the more precarious, I pray that everything is not as dire as you seem to believe."

"Thank you Sire."  With that Josephine stood with a respectful bow and left the room.  As she was making her way back to camp she was stopped by Lord Dover.  He walked briskly by her side, staring at her as though he were trying to read her mind, for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"Sir Joseph, you haven't by chance seen my friend the count anywhere today have you?"

"I'm sorry but I fear that I have not seen him since last night."  She replied, her dark eyes not shifting from the path before her.

"Well it would seem that neither have I.  He never returned to camp last night.  You wouldn't have any idea where he could be would you?"

Josephine stopped dead in her tracks facing the man.  Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his perfectly chiseled featured and the amazing blueness of his eyes.  She pushed aside her feelings and stared coldly at him, "Why would I know where he has gone off to?  I already told you, I have not seen him since I left the pub last night."

"Maybe I should talk to Lenior then, perchance she would have some idea of his where abouts."

"I'm sorry Christopher, but Lenior has decided to accompany my sister home.  It seems that they have both grown weary of the tournament."

Christopher nodded slowly, but he looked far from convinced.  "I am sorry to hear that your sister is leaving, I had hoped to see her at banquet.  She is an amazing woman, unlike any other noble woman I have ever met."

"I will be sure to pass along your regret, however if there is nothing further to be said, I must return to camp, I'm due in the lists in twenty minutes."  With out waiting for a reply Josephine turned quickly on her heels and walked briskly to her camp.

She immediately found Lenior and informed her of the conversation she had shared with Christopher, "I hate to do this to you but either you'll have to stay here or else pose as a squire."

"Me pose as a squire, are you daft?  Anyone could see through that guise in a heartbeat."

"Well I'm sorry Lee but under the circumstances I was left no choice.  The last thing we needed was for Christopher to come around here asking you questions and sticking his nose in all of this."  Josephine sighed and looked seriously at her friend, "I know that it is gonna be heard for you, but you can do it, please at least until we figure everything else out."

Lenior rolled her eyes, "Oh fine, but only until you and the others come up with a better plan."


	12. Continuing the Charade

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own William Thatcher, Kate, Wat, Geoffrey Chaucer, Roland, Count Adamar, or King Edward, but all of the other characters in this fan fiction are my creation.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

A Daughter's Tale

Chapter Twelve – Continuing the Charade

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Josephine took her place in the lists and looked down at Lenior who stood beside her horse dressed in some of Wat's old clothes.  "Keep your eyes open my friend, if Jean-Philip is around I am sure he will want to see this competition."

Lenior nodded, "Don't worry Josie, if he is anywhere near this place I will know it.  You just be sure to concentrate and not let your feelings for Christopher blind you."

Josephine looked across the tilting yard at the young man sitting atop his horse, "You needent worry about that Lee, winning this tournament is means far more to me than Lord Dover."  The young blonde accepted her lance from Roland and donned her helm, lowering the visor.

"Show him who is the better man Josie."

"But I am not a man Wat."

"Well I know that, but he doesn't, does he?"

Shaking her head Josephine set her eyes hard on her target.  Her feelings were a mesh of adoration and detest.  She knew deep down that Christopher knew more than he let on of Jean-Philip's whereabouts.  She watched the flag drop to the ground and dug her heals into her horse sending him charging toward her opponent.  With one swift blow she sent the man flying backward from his stallion, leaving him staring up at the blue sky from the flat of his back.  Josephine rode up next to him and flipped up her visor, "Really Lord Dover, I thought you'd be a far more difficult match for me.  Although I'm sure that my sister will be glad of the news that I defeated you, she has never really been much of a sportsman."  She told him before striding out of the lists.  "I will most defiantly enjoy this banquet tonight, what do you think Lee?"

Lenior smiled, "After that victory, I wouldn't dream of missing banquet."

Josephine dismounted and handed her reigns to Wat asking him and Roland to please see to the animal.  "So any signs of our friend the ghost?"

Lenior shook her head, "No, I think perhaps he left town to recover from his wounds."

"No, I doubt he's left.  He is just playing a game of cat and mouse with us.  Men like Jean-Philip are far too treacherous to just up and leave.  I wouldn't be surprised if he has the nerve to show up tonight."

"He wouldn't dare.  He has to know that I would tell you what happened, and if he is not dead he most likely heard you in the alley with me."

"That is exactly why he would show up.  Just to see if he could trap me into giving myself away.  We will assuredly have to be on our toes at banquet, there is no telling what events may occur."


	13. All For Hornor

Josephine and Lenior walked casually into the banquet hall wearing the masculine tunics Roland had fashioned for them.  Josephine scanned the room briefly before the two young women continued in.  "Keep your wits about you Lee, the Count could be anywhere."

Lenior nodded, she felt odd wearing men's clothing but she knew that it was for her own safety.  She stayed close to Josephine, not wanting to go off on her own.

"Well Joseph, this is a surprise, your sister has made it clear to me that you do not come to banquets, so pray tell what has changed your mind tonight?"  Christopher asked creeping up behind the women, startling them both.

"Well with the absence of my sister I don't seem to have much of a choice, someone has to be here to represent the tournament champion."

Christopher nodded, "Yes, I assume so."

"Tell me Christopher has there been any word from the Count?"  Josephine asked, trying her best to hold back her true curiosity.

"Actually, yes, he came back to camp today to see me, it seems that he has received some distressing news from home and must leave in the morning to journey France."

Hearing his words Lenior felt her breath catch in her throat and was glad that Josephine handled the news so much better. "Well I bet you are relieved to know that he is well?"

"Yes, it is not like Jean-Philip to go off like that and not tell anyone."

It was at that moment that Jean-Philip himself joined the trio smiling smugly at the women.  "That was a most stunning victory in the lists today Joseph, you must be proud of how you dehorsed such a great champion."

Josephine looked at the man, her detest for him over powering her.  Doing her best to smile she bowed her head slightly, "Thank you Jean-Philip, I wasn't aware that you say that match."

"Yes, I try to never miss a good bout.  I would love to have a word with you about your technique sometime, it is quite unique."

"It is what my father taught me." Josephine replied, "If you will both excuse us, I think we are gonna head to camp before the dancing starts, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Nor am I, in fact I loath music.  Perhaps I could join you and we could have that discussion."

"I would hate to take you away from Christopher, knowing that you have to return to France in the morning."

"It's fine really, I will see him upon my return to camp, please I insist."

Josephine looked briefly at Lenior, who seemed to be half frozen in fear, "Well if you insist." She replied turning her attention back to Christopher, "I suppose I will see you in London next month?"

Christopher nodded, "And I hope to see your sister there as well."

"I will write her and ask her to meet us."  She told him before turning and leaving the hall with Lenior and Adamar.

After walking a few moments in silence Josephine looked at Adamar, "I do hope things go well for your family upon your return."

"I'm sure they will, thank you for your concern."  He stopped abruptly and faced Josephine, "You realize I could have your friend hanged for what she did to me?"

"No more than she could inflict the same punishment on you for what you did to her, what ever wound she inflicted you with was in her own defense."

"Perhaps but would the king see it that way?"  Adamar countered grinning smugly, "Things could be nasty for you and Lenior if the king hears of all the deception in your camp."

"What deceptions?"

"I may have been wounded, but I was not blind.  I nay have seen Joseph in that alley, but the voice I heard did not belong to a man.  So tell me my dear Josephine where is your brother?  Or do you even have one?"

"You are man!  Are you insinuating that my sister is acting as my double?"  Josephine stared at the man as thought he had just gone completely insane.

"No, I am saying that I know that you two are one and the same."

"That is ridicules!  How could my sister pull off such an elaborate deception?"  She turned to Lenior, "Come on Luke, I think I have heard enough of this man's ravings."

Adamar grabbed her shoulder roughly, "Watch your self, I guarantee this will all begin to unravel before your eyes, just as it did for your father, and not even the king will be able to keep you out of the gallows."

Josephine pulled away, "There is nothing to unravel Jean-Philip, because there is no deception." She told him before she and Lenior stalked off toward camp.  Both shaken by the conversation they had just had and wondering just what Adamar had up his sleeve to try and catch them in their charade.


	14. A New Plan



A Daughter's TaleA New PlanChapter Fourteen



Josephine stared at Geoff waiting for him to say something about the events that had transpired earlier that night, but instead of verbalizing an answer, all he could manage was a long exasperated sigh. "Uncle say something, please, you have helped me this far, I can not do this alone."

Chaucer closed his eyes and shook his head, "There is nothing to say Josie, Jean-Philip knows you are an imposter, the safest thing for us to do now is to just pack up and return to the manor. You will never be able to compete if he runs his mouth."

"But Uncle, I can not just quit, I have come too far for that. I still have Edward on my side, that has to count for something."

Geoff sighed placing an arm gently around her shoulder, "Josie, Edward can not protect you any longer, your secret is out."

"So then you would rather me just go running back to the manor and forget about the tournament?"

"I can see no other choice Josie, if Adamar goes to Edward this is done."

'Then perhaps I should go to Edward first."

"And what do you hope to gain from that? He is the king, Josephine, he is sworn to up hold the law, no matter what allegiance he had for your father. An accusation from Adamar would spread through the court like wild fire and Edward's hands would be tied."

Josephine sat down on the wooden table in the center of the tent, "There has to be another way Uncle, I can not just give up, with out the money from tournament the manor will be lost, you know that." She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, "If only Joseph could be found."

"Even if he could be do you realize the amount of time it would take to get word to him?" Geoff hung his head, "This is no time to be proud Little Jo, you must yield before it is too late, not even I could talk you out of the gallows if it comes to that."

At that moment she swore she could feel her heart crumble as it did on the day of her father's death, "If that is how it must be, then we will leave in the morning, but I wish one last council with Edward before returning, I feel compelled to thank him for all he has done for my family."

Geoff nodded, "I'm sure that can be arranged, I will have Wat and Roland break camp at first light." He placed his hand on Josephine's shoulder, "I know how difficult this is for you, and if it is any consolation, I know that your father would be proud."



42




	15. One Final Council

**Author's note: The story has taken a bit of a turning point, please review and let me know what you think, I have a couple different ideas for how it is going to end and it could seriously go either way, opinions are welcome, so are falmes.**



One Final Council

Edward stared at Josephine with concern in his dark eyes, "How could you have been so careless? You do know that there is nothing I can do to protect you if Adamar goes to the judges and tells them what he knows."

Josie nodded, holding her head down, "I am aware that you have already done more then I ever should have asked and for that I will be eternally grateful. We are heading back to the manor this morning and I can assure you that you will never see Sir Joseph Thatcher in the lists again."

"I should hope not, I would hate to see you hanging from the gallows, you have already done more than anyone could have ever expected from such a young girl, and you are lucky that you did not get yourself injured out there."

"My father taught me all he knew Sire." She looked up to meet his gaze, "Thank you once again for everything you have done."

"Josie, I should hope that you know that there is very little I would not do for your family, your father proved his loyalty to me on many occasions, and for that I will be forever at your call." He took her hand and kissed it gently, "I think that your father would have been proud of your performance at tournament, as would Joseph."

Not knowing what to say Josephine turned for the door to leave, then as a thought struck her she turned back around to face the King, "Highness, there is but one more favor that I can ask of you."

"Name it and it is done Darling Josephine." He told her with a bold smile.

"If it is at all possible I would like to have my brother found."

Edward eyed her for a moment, knowing that no one had heard from Joseph Thatcher in nearly two years, "I will exhaust all my resources to see to it that he is found."

Josephine couldn't contain her self, she rushed back toward the king and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you Highness, I pray that you will send forth good news when you find him."

Edward kissed the top of her head gently, "I too will pray for good tidings, but you must promise me that you will stay away from the tournament, even when we are back in London."

"You have my word Sire, I will not betray you." She smiled brightly and nearly raced from the room, impatient to tell Geoff the king's promise.



41




	16. A plea from the author

It has been quite a while since I have updates this story, I think of it often but I feel as though I have painted myself into a corner. My problem is that I have ideas as to where to take it, but I've hit a creative wall and can't seem to put any of my ideas into something worth reading.

If any one of you who has read the story have any ideas or care to help me get over this nearly 10 year stumbling block, please message me. I am open to ideas and opinions. I am just ready to bring this story to a close.

Thank you for the reviews I have received, they helped to inspire me.

e your document here...


End file.
